Deine Welt
by Shadow of Shadow
Summary: Eine kleine SG über Angelo und Marcello


Songfic zu Deine Welt

Name der FF: Songfic zu Deine Welt

Widmung: Ketueki, Sunny und Koji Suzuki

Autor: Hokkaido

Warnung: Depri

Disclaimer: Dragon Quest und alle damit verbundenen Gegenstände, Orte, Charaktere und Handlungsstränge gehören Square Enix und nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit nicht keinen Cent.

Noch was? ô.ô

Nee, ich glaub nicht '

Achja, eins noch.

Enjoy it

Eine Sehnsucht ertränkt mich

Zieht mich langsam von hier fort

Angelo ging, wie jeden Abend noch einmal durch die Maella Abtei, seine Heimat. Er wusste das dies wahrscheinlich sein letzter Abend in der Templereinrichtung sein würde.

Zu viel Zeit war vergeblich

Verschenkt an diesem Ort

Die Abtei, unter der Leitung von Abt Francisco, war nun schon seit 10 Jahren sein Zuhause, Doch das Seltsame war ja, das er sich hier nicht heimisch fühlte. Ganz im Gegenteil er fühlte, sich hier sehr unwohl. Wegen ihm, Marcello. Er hasste ihn, machte ihm das Leben zur Hölle.

Bleibt mir nur noch diese Leere

Fast verlier ich den Verstand

Er wollte nur noch weg von dem Stolz, des Südlichen Kontinents. Marcello, sein Halbbruder trieb ihn noch in den Wahnsinn. Was hatte er noch gleich zu ihm gesagt?

„ Wenn du nicht geboren wärst, hätten wir ein Problem weniger"

Er hatte ja nicht geahnt wie sehr es seinen jüngeren Halbbruder verletzen würde.

Bleibt mir nichts, dass ich begehre

Welt Nicht mal Deine Hand

Es gab nichts was den weißhaarigen hier noch halten würde. Hier hatte er keine Freunde, nein die wahren alle in Simpelton. Auch wenn die meisten von ihnen falsche Freunde waren. Er wollte einfach, neu anfangen.

All zu oft hab' ich erwartet,

den Himmel zu berühren

Viel zu lang hab' ich gewartet

Er hatte immer gehofft dass Marcello, ihm verzeihen würde.

Was er getan hatte?

Eigentlich konnte Angelo gar nichts dafür, sondern eher der Vater der beiden.

Da ihm seine Frau kein Kind schenkte, versuchte er mit jemand anderen einen Nachfolger zu schaffen. Mit einem Dienstmädchen. Diese bekam tatsächlich einen Sohn, der Marcello genannt wurde. Wenige Jahre später gebar seine richtige Frau dem Aristokraten einen Sohn, sie tauften ihn Angelo. Marcello und seine Mutter wurden rausgeworfen. Irgendwann starb dann die Mutter und Marcello musste zur Abtei und dort wohnen. Er hatte sich geschworen seinen Vater und seinen Halbbruder zu hassen.

Angelo seufzte schwer, als er an die Geschichte dachte. Er konnte doch nichts dafür. Marcello würde ihm nie, niemals verzeihen.

Und im grellen Licht seh' ich Dein Gesicht

Doch irgendwie drehte der Weißhaarige Templer immer wieder um wenn er Simpelton durchquerte hatte. Er musste immer an Marcello denken. Was würde er tun wenn er gehen würde?

Klar erstmal eine Party feiern und danach? An wen würde er dann seine Wut auslassen? An irgendjemanden unschuldigen. Das wollte Angelo niemanden zu muten.

Doch Deine Welt

bleibt auch ein Teil von mir

Mit Deinen Augen seh' ich mich bei Dir

Egal wie weit er auch gehen mag, die Maella Abtei, Marcello Francisco und co. Würden immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben. Er würde die Erinnerungen immer behalten. Er träumte oft von seiner Vergangenheit, im positiven wie auch im negativen. Er musste ja zugeben, dass es auch gute Zeiten gab. Früher hatten Marcello und er schon krieg geführt. Jeder der Beiden versuchte den Anderen fertig zu machen, egal wie.

Angelo musste bei der Erinnerung wie er Marcellos Tagebuch veröffentlicht hatte, schmunzeln.

Aber mit der zeit war er kein normaler Geschwister Streit mehr. Nein. Es war viel Schlimmer.

Kann wirklich niemand

Deine Schreie hören

Und jeden Tag beginnt's von vorn

Es gab nur wenige die wussten, was Marcello alles durchmachen musste. Es sah niemand wie sehr er an manchen Tagen litt, Angelo sah es aber.

Vielleicht siehst Du mein Leben

An Dir vorüberziehen

Doch was sollt' ich Dir noch geben

Ich will nur noch vor Dir fliehen

Vielleicht würde Marcello ihn ja vermissen? Nein das war nur Wunschdenken. Tag täglich machte Marcello ihn fertig. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier. Und morgen würde er mit König Trode und co. Mitreisen. Das hatte er beschlossen. Er würde den Tod des Abts rechen.

Nimm mich nie mehr in die Arme

Lass mich einfach wieder los

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich's ertrage

Er würde versuchen, Marcello und die Maella Abtei zu vergessen. Er wusste zwar das es schier unmöglich war, aber er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Bei ihm würde das Sprichwort:

Die Hoffnung Stirbt zuletzt 

Passen.

Irgendwann konnte aber selbst der sonst immer so optimistische Angelo nicht mehr. Marcello würde ihn nich in den Selbstmord treiben, da war er sicher.

Doch im grellen Licht seh' ich Dein Gesicht

Jetzt wo er mit Hero. Yangus und co. Unterwegs ist, kann er seine Vergangenheit immer noch nicht vergessen. Immerhin hat Marcello, Angelo und seine Truppe auf die Insel der Vergeltung bringen lassen.

Doch Deine Welt bleibt auch ein Teil von mir

Mit Deinen Augen seh' ich mich bei Dir

Kann wirklich niemand Deine Schreie hören

Deine Und jeden Tag beginnt's von vorn

Nachdem Kampf gegen Marcello hatte Angelo ihm das Leben gerettet und was war der Dank?

Ein „Du wirst es noch bereuen das du mich nicht sterben lassen hast"

TBC...

Tja eine Two shot

Ich hab nämlich 2 passende lieder gefunden und ich konnt mich nich entscheiden was für eins ich nehme '

Hel

Hokkaido oder Bunnny xD


End file.
